


domesticity at its finest

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Derek, I have some exciting news." Stiles says, a small smile on his face.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"That’s good, because I have some too." Derek says, grabbing onto Stiles’ hand as he leads him over to their small couch. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"You go first." Stiles tries, leaning his hand on his cheek as he leans back against the couch closer to Derek, looking into Derek’s hazel eyes.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	domesticity at its finest

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are my own. i apologize.

Stiles and Derek both wanted kids and with the fact that Derek was an Alpha and Stiles was an omega—It was possible that they could have one, but they had decided that they would only do that when they were both ready. Completely and they’d been together for four long years when they both sat down ready to tell the other that they were ready. 

_"Derek, I have some exciting news." Stiles says, a small smile on his face._

_"That’s good, because I have some too." Derek says, grabbing onto Stiles’ hand as he leads him over to their small couch._

_"You go first." Stiles tries, leaning his hand on his cheek as he leans back against the couch closer to Derek, looking into Derek’s hazel eyes._

_Before Derek can say anything, Stiles is blurting out, “I”m ready.”_

_"What?" Derek asks, "I-you?"_

_"I am. What were you gonna say?"_

_"Me too." Derek’s small smile makes Stiles’ heart melt. Stiles wraps his arms around Derek, jumping into his lap._

Fast forward a little over two months and here they were. Stiles was barely showing. He had a small swell on his belly. They couldn’t be happier.

~*~

"Do you want scrambled eggs or sunny side up?" Stiles asks from behind the large counter separating the kitchen and the dining room. Stiles can see Derek sipping his mug of Coffee, black and steaming from the top, eyes lazily trailing over a newspaper. 

"Surprise me."

Stiles snorts, deciding to make them both scrambled eggs instead and some toast, Stiles gets to work.

"Who’s at the door?" Stiles asks, scrambling the eggs with a spatula. 

Derek looks over, “I think it’s Scott.” 

Stiles nods at him, watching Derek get up to go check who’s at the door.

Scott walks in just as Stiles sets down the plate with eggs at the table. 

"Hi, Scotty!" Stiles greets. 

"Hey." Scott smirks, "Nice pajamas." Scott says, eying Stiles’ get up. He’s not even wearing a shirt, just batman pajama pants that lay snug, low on his hips, the slight swell of his bump showing. Stiles’ right palm rests there. 

"Hey, don’t knock it ‘til you try it. They’re very comfortable." Stiles grins, walking away into the kitchen to grab a piece of toast when he hears Scott sitting down and bringing up the pregnany to Derek.

"Did you get him pregnant on the first try?" Scott asks.

"I don’t shoot blanks." Derek says with a smirk on his face.

Stiles’ lips quirk upwards in irritation. He throws Derek’s slice of toast at his head.

Derek feigns innocence.

"Don’t even try that with me, mister." Stiles says, walking over to him and flicking him on the forehead. Derek mocks sticking his fangs out to bite at him like a child, playful. 

Stiles saunters away, but not before Derek spanks him on the ass, causing Stiles to let out a loud surprised “Oof”. 

"And that’s my queue to leave." Scott tries, getting up from his chair.


End file.
